Zone C Version 2016
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: [Version toute neuve toute propre et un peu modifiée 3] 2026, l'Europe Réunifiée est l'Occident, et le chaos s'y est fait une place de choix. Dans le triste appartement des Sommets, quelque chose va brusquement changer le quotidien, mais le danger sera-t-il négligeable?
1. Prologue

Petit reposte corrigé, modifié, et un peu évolué (mais pas trop) de Zone C, bonne lecture ^^ _

Décembre 2026. L'Europe réunifiée par les accords de Kiev est appelée l'Occident. L'Occident a tous les pouvoirs sur l'avenir du Monde. Et l'Occident a besoin d'un chef. Aux élections présidentielles de Mars 2026, un candidat inconnu de tous a été élu chef de la majorité, et chef du gouvernement. Il était sortit de nulle part, et très vite des rumeurs avérées de tricherie ont circulées. Pourtant, Kordo, le mystérieux président, les fit vite taire. L'armée dans la poche, il eut tôt fait de soumettre la population, de la réduire à l'état d'une masse obéissante et soumise. En quelque mois, l'Occident s'agrandit de l'Europe à tout l'hémisphère Nord. Après deux mois d'une annexion violente et totale des derniers pays ne faisant pas partie de l'Occident, de mystérieux enlèvements eurent lieu un peu partout dans l'hémisphère. Des femmes, des jeunes filles, des mères, des sœurs, se mirent à disparaître sans raison. La vérité était que Kordo avait créé un immense harem. Après avoir décimé une partie de l'ex-suisse, il l'avait faite fortifier, et derrière les épais murs de béton armé, derrière les barbelés, derrière les fosses, se trouvait Abismo. Abismo ou le plus grand camp de concentration passive. Abismo ou le plus grand trafic d'être humain jamais créé. Abismo ou l'endroit le plus dur d'accès dans tout l'Occident. Abismo, tout simplement.

A peine dix mois après l'arrivée au pouvoir de Kordo, chacun avait perdu une femme de sa famille, ou une de ses amies. Et les rapts ne s'arrêtaient pas, ils étaient toujours plus violents, toujours plus dévastateurs. Kordo avait même créé une milice dédiée à ces rapts. La Nokto avait tous les droits, y compris celui de descendre les hommes se mettant sur sa route. En fait, elle avait même le droit d'abattre ceux qui ne le faisaient pas. La Nokto était les poings, Kordo était le cerveau.

Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage, mais tout le monde le craignait. Les femmes encore libres mettaient leurs filles et leurs mères en sûreté, tentaient de se cacher, de se sauver, mais rien n'y faisait. La Nokto savait tout, elle voyait tout, elle les retrouvait toujours. Et les hommes, les hommes étaient impuissants. Bien sûr, ils avaient tenté de créer des milices parallèles anti-Nokto, mais ils finissaient fusillés dans la rue, laissés à même le sol dans leur sang. Ramassé par la brigade de nettoyage du gouvernement avant le levé du soleil.

En quelques mois, Kordo avait créé un véritable enfer sur Terre, un chaos absolu. Se taire ou disparaître, tout le monde l'avait comprit. Même internet s'était tut. Les vidéastes avaient été obligés de cesser toutes activités. Se taire. Et disparaitre. De toute façon Internet n'existait plus. Les porteurs d'idées, les ambassadeurs de la culture populaire, les souleveurs de peuples... Tous avaient été victimes d'une vraie chasse à l'Homme. Certains avaient été attrapés, Kriss par exemple. Fusillé, comme les autres, en place publique. L premier réflexe qu'ils avaient tous eut avait été de rejoindre Paris, Capitale de l'Occident. Ce ne fut sincèrement pas la meilleure idée qu'ils aient jamais eut. Bien vite hécatombe continua. Victor perdit aussi la vie, après avoir prit part à une bataille nocturne entre l'anti-milice et la Nokto. Puis Antoine, Links, et plusieurs autres avaient disparu sans laisser de traces, du jour au lendemain. Beaucoup avaient eux-même mit fin à leurs jours. Plutôt mourir que de vivre tout ça. Le plus simple était de se faire oublier, effacer toute trace de son activisme, de son militantisme, de ses idées. Se fondre dans la masse grise et sage. Rester en vie peut-être, avec un peu de chance. Mais pour combien de temps ? Les penseurs 2.0, les amuseurs, les enseignants virtuels, ils avaient tous disparus, les uns après les autres, ne laissant d'eux qu'un vague souvenir dans les mémoires embrumées des gens.

Ne restait, dans ce petit appartement de la grande dame que l'on nommait autrefois Paris, qu'un jeune homme châtain, seul, et vide. Enfin, seul n'était peut être pas le bon mot. Mathieu Sommet était parvenu à garder ses personnalités calmes et aussi stables que possible. Le Patron avait été le premier à comprendre. Comprendre à quel point le monde était devenu dangereux. Comprendre que même lui ne faisait pas le poids face à Kordo, le tyran de l'ombre. Alors il avait prit une part active dans la petite révolte qu'étaient les anti-milices. Il avait vu Victor mourir sous ses yeux, mais lui ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Il continuait à lutter, prenant part à des anti-milices nocturnes, tirant à vue sur la Nokto si elle se montrait. Il s'était fait une place dans le milieu, il était un chef naturel lorsqu'il arrivait dans un groupe de résistants. De la famille il était celui qui avait sut garder la tête froide et le menton haut. Il était celui qui protégeait les autres, indéniablement.

Pour les autres d'ailleurs, la tâche avait été bien plus ardue. Le Panda avait vraiment paniqué. Sa folie était presque devenue meurtrière. Durant les premiers mois, Mathieu leur avait interdit de sortir, mais la peur, la pression, et surtout l'horreur qui pointait son nez toutes les nuits, avait poussé l'ursidé défier l'interdiction. Besoin de prendre l'air, besoin de sortir des quelques mètres carrés dans lesquels il tournait en rond nuit et jour. Et cette nuit là, quand il avait mit le nez dehors, il était tombé sur un rapt. Un rapt d'enfants. Un rapt de petites filles arrachées à leur père. Et le père, abattu sous leurs yeux innocents. Cette nuit là, en rentrant hagard dans l'appartement, le Panda avait été malade à en crever. Après avoir vomi ses tripes et le reste de son âme, il avait eut une crise de folie et Mathieu avait été obligé de le garder dans sa tête pendant une semaine pour le maintenir. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin calmé, Mathieu l'avait éjecté, et le sage Panda était revenu. Depuis, il avait bien changé, il était devenu très fragile émotionnellement, il se raccrochait aux autres pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il était devenu bien difficile de lui décrocher un mot, et il ne fallait même pas espérer le faire sourire. Les images de cette funeste nuit le hantaient encore, et les cauchemars étaient récurrents dans ses nuits agitées.

Pour la Fille, Mathieu n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de la supprimer lui-même. En aout, ils avaient reçu une petite visite de courtoisie de la Nokto. Prit de court, Mathieu avait d'abord caché sa personnalité féminine au sous-sol. Elle avait échappé de peu au rapt, elle avait échappé de peu à Abismo. En se remettant de ses émotions, elle avait demandé à Mathieu de la faire disparaître. Elle avait mit sa famille en danger ce soir là, et elle n'avait pas envie que cela recommence. A contre cœur, Mathieu l'avait donc rappelé dans sa tête, au prix d'incroyables migraines et d'un deuil un peu lourd à porter pour les autres personnalités. Sa disparition les protégeait autant eux qu'elle, car si elle avait été prise, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait vécu là-bas ? Qui sait comment cela se serait répercuté sur les autres, tous liés à elle ?

Au fond, ceux qui l'avaient le mieux prit étaient le Prof et le Geek. Le Prof et sa science infuse s'étaient relativement bien adaptés à l'horreur ambiante. Elle le laissait relativement de marbre et serein. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savait pas. La question la plus courante qui faisait surchauffer son cerveau était « comment ? ». Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, à se terrer comme des rats, en pleurant leurs amis disparus, en ayant peur d'un type dont ils ne connaissaient rien ? Et personne ne pouvait lui répondre. Mais il s'était vite aperçu qu'au fond, cette absence de réponde l'aidait à tenir le coup. Chercher était quelque chose d'incroyablement motivant, finalement.

Pour le Geek c'était encore autre chose. Il avait peur. Il avait peur mais il restait calme. Il pleurait la nuit, mais restait calme le reste du temps. Il était là pour les autres, il aidait le Panda à se contenir… Cette histoire l'avait fait passer de petite victime à grand frère. Il avait évolué, mûrit, il ne laissait plus paraître ses émotions. Il avait assisté à des meurtres, à des viols en pleine rue et en plein soleil. Il s'interdisait de les laisser voir sa peur. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de croiser des milices en patrouille dans la ville, et il gardait la tête haute et le regard méprisant pour ces hommes qui avaient trahis leurs familles et leurs amis pour rejoindre Kordo.

Et puis il y avait eu le cas du Hippie.

Lors de la montée au pouvoir de Kordo, les différents réseaux de stupéfiants étaient tombés comme des mouches. Ils étaient soit devenu des réseaux dédiés à satisfaire le Dictateur (car c'était ce qu'il était, personne ne se laissait berner par les termes « Sauveur » ou « Président bien aimé » utilisé par la propagande), soit ils avaient été tout simplement annihilés. Les petits réseaux de quartier n'avaient pas échappé à cette éradication. Certes, cela aurait pu être une bonne chose, si l'impossibilité de se procurer une dose n'avait pas mené à la mort des centaines de dépendants dans tout l'Occident. ET comme les réseaux médicamenteux avaient subit le même sort, par là même des milliers de malades perdirent eux aussi la vie. Et le Hippie avait failli ne pas en réchapper. Son sevrage avait été violent. Très violent. En fait, ils avaient bien cru le perdre une bonne dizaine de fois. La disparition de tous ses fournisseurs l'avait réduit dans le premiers temps à se rabattre sur les détergeant, les produits ménagers, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en fait. Première fois où il avait manqué de mourir. Le manque de substance avait rendu son organisme faible. Le Hippie avait passé des jours et des jours à souffrir, à hurler, à se débattre. Mathieu avait bien tenté de le faire rentrer dans sa tête, pour apaiser un peu ses souffrances, mais il avait été aussitôt rejeté. C'est ce moment là qu'avait choisit (en quelque sorte) le Patron pour se rapprocher de lui.

Au fond, le Patron était celui qui comprenait le mieux l'état du Hippie. Lui aussi était privé de ce qui l'aidait à survivre. Lui aussi se droguait, et pas qu'au sexe. A l'étonnement de tous, il avait passé des jours et des nuits entiers à son chevet. Le laissant serrer sa main, tellement fort que ses os manquaient de craquer, lorsque les crises devenaient trop fortes, tisser une véritable complicité, et sacrifier ses dernières doses personnelles afin de lui offrir un sevrage par palier. Et en quelques semaines, les substances encore persistantes disparurent peu à peu de son organisme. Il était devenu une coquille vide. Un être vide. Un drogué sans came. Une bête apeurée et silencieuse. Et le Patron l'avait relevé à bout de bras. Et sa famille l'avait aidé.

En ses temps sombres, ils avaient besoin d'être une famille unie. Et ils l'étaient. Pourtant, là, terrés au fond de leur petit appartement, ils n'en menaient pas large. Ce soir là, dans le quartier, un nouveau rapt avait lieu. Les coups de feu retentissaient et lorsque le silence revenait enfin, on pouvait entendre les rires gras des agents de la Nokto résonner dans la rue. Toutes lumières éteintes, Mathieu tenait contre lui un Panda tremblant. Le Geek essuyait des larmes discrètes, mais ne laissait rien paraître de la terreur qui lui tordait violemment les entrailles. Le prof était posté à la fenêtre et observait. Et personne ne voulait savoir ce qu'il voyait. Quant au Patron, il passait sa main sur le dos d'un Hippie amorphe, comme toujours. Dehors, une dernière rafale de balles, des pleurs d'enfants et le bruit d'un véhicule qui s'éloigne. Puis le silence. Enfin. Encore.

La même scène de terreur qui revenait si souvent. La même impuissance, le même sentiment de n'être plus rien. Encore des familles déchirées pour le bon vouloir d'un homme aussi volatile qu'un écran de fumée. Encore des jeunes filles qui ne grandiraient jamais. Mathieu leva les yeux sur la fenêtre où se découpait la silhouette du Prof, et soupira.

-Mathieu ? murmura le Panda.

-Hum ?

-On peut rallumer la lumière ? s'il-te-plais…

-Il vaut mieux attendre encore un peu… Essaye d'aller dormir.

Le Panda secoua la tête. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir, et Mathieu le savait. Il était toujours perturbé après un rapt. Et il n'était pas le seul. Dans la pénombre le Créateur voyait nettement les larmes luisantes et silencieuses sur les joues du Geek. Le Patron se leva soudain pour rejoindre son collègue à la fenêtre. Et là il découvrit le carnage. Un carnage devenu habituel en à peine quelques mois. Carnage qui ne le surprenait même plus. Ils s'étaient habitués aux cadavres jonchant le sol au petit matin. Une équipe de nettoyage de la ville venait alors les retirer et on oubliait.

Tout pouvait s'oublier de toute façon. Non ? Le patron entrouvrit la fenêtre sous les regards vides de sa famille et alluma une garrot qu'il se mit à fumer posément. Après tout, oui, tout pouvait s'oublier. Ou du moins, pour Kordo, il était possible de faire tout oublier. De la peur distillée avec soin, un peu d'argent, peut-être, parfois, et l'oubli prenait place. La fumée de la cigarette formait des volutes dans l'air froid de cette nuit hivernale. Un air froid s'engouffrait dans la pièce, faisant frissonner le Hippie. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence complet, jetant le mégot allumé dehors, le Patron referma la vitre. A côté de lui, le Prof n'avait pas bougé, le regard toujours au dehors. Tournant les talons, l'homme en noir contourna le canapé et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ex-camé.

-Vous devriez tous aller dormir. Je prends le tour de garde si vous voulez.

Oui, car chaque soir de rapt, il y avait un risque que des agents gravitent encore dans la rue et ne décide de venir s'amuser à leurs dépends. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé avec la fille quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient depuis mit en place un système simple mais efficace : l'un d'eux prenait une des armes que le Patron avait réussi à sauver des fouilles, et veillait jusqu'au matin. Si un milicien entrait, il tirait à vue. Un cadavre de plus ou de moins, au fond…

-T'es sûr, mec ? demanda Mathieu, t'as pas dormis depuis un moment… t'as déjà pris la garde hier…

-J'me sens d'attaque, gamin. De toute façon, ils sont tous dans les choux, et toi tes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Allez dormir.

Le Créateur se releva péniblement, suivit du Panda, qui avait agrippé son tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait, et du Geek, presque fantomatique. En passant devant le Patron, Mathieu lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

-Bonne nuit mec.

« Bonne nuit ». Quelle ironie, hein ?

-Vous aussi vous devriez y aller, lança-t-il au Prof et au Hippie, qui n'avaient pas bougé. Tournant la tête vers lui, le Prof acquiesça avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le couloir sombre qui menait aux chambres. En fin de compte, peut être qu'ils ne s'y habituaient pas tant que ça… Le Patron le regarda disparaître et posa son regard sur le Hippie, qui le fixait.

-Je m'adressais à toi aussi, gamin.

-Gros… Gros j'ai pas sommeil.

-Mais si, vas te coucher et tu verras que t'as sommeil.

Le Hippie baissa la tête.

-Gros… j'arriverais pas. Je peux rester avec toi ?

Le Patron le considéra et fini par acquiescer. Il saisit le flingue dans le tiroir de la commode, et s'assit près du Hippie, face à la porte. Le Hippie se rapprocha de lui, un peu hagard, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le silence le plus total régnait dans l'appartement, et le Patron sentit son ami se détendre tout contre lui. Dans l'obscurité, un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Le silence. Juste le silence, et cette présence à ses côté… Soudain, le Patron arrêta de respirer : un bruit avait attiré son attention. Un bruit très faible, furtif, rapide… à peine un froissement… pourtant rien n'avait bougé dans l'appartement, et la porte était bien close, et la fenêtre aussi. Le Patron se cala un peu plus dans le dossier du canapé en fronçant les sourcils. N'étais-ce qu'un effet de son imagination ? Le silence qui régnait de nouveau le confortait dans son idée. Il posa une main sur le bras du Hippie qui semblait n'avoir rien entendu, son autre main toujours vissée sur le flingue duquel il avait retiré le cran de sûreté. Sait-on jamais.

-Patron ?

-Ouais gamin, répondit le criminel les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte.

-Finalement, j'ai peut être un peu sommeil, gros…

Sans répondre, il sentit la tête du Hippie se faire plus lourde et il sentit son souffle se faire lent et régulier dans son cou. Depuis son sevrage, le Hippie s'était vraiment rapproché de lui et il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Le Patron cala sa respiration sur celle de l'endormi à son côté, toujours sans lâcher la porte. Et il se mit à réfléchir. Une heure, deux heures… Les premiers rayons du soleil finirent par arriver dans la pièce. Dans la rue, on entendait le camion-benne qui déblayait les déchets de la nuit avant que la ville ne s'éveille. Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint frapper la porte face à lui, le Patron fit craquer sa nuque endolorie par des heures d'immobilité. Il fit glisser doucement le Hippie sur le canapé, sans le réveiller, et se leva, étirant tous ses muscles dans un soupire de bien-être. Il avait encore quelques heures de solitude devant lui, étant donné que tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine il regarda couler le café, noir et brillant. La nuit avait été longue, et la journée allait l'être elle aussi…


	2. Chapitre 1: L'enfant

Personne n'était encore éveillé, seul le Patron traînait dans l'appart, regardant parfois dehors la ville reprendre vie. Seules preuves des événements de la nuit, des tâches sombres venaient moucheter le bitume encore froid. 7h46. Les pères amenaient leurs fils à l'école, puis partaient travailler. Sans rien dire. En oubliant que cette nuit là ils avaient peut-être perdu leur femme ou leur fille. En oubliant. Le Patron eut un regard méprisant. Lui n'oubliait pas. Un peu plus loin le Hippie dormait encore, paisiblement, sur le canapé. En fait, les seuls moments où il paraissait paisible, c'était quand il dormait. Le reste du temps il était juste vide.

Se saisissant de la hanse de la cafetière, il se servit une grande tasse du breuvage noir. L'odeur délicieuse du café lui emplie immédiatement les narines. L'amertume de la boisson se répandit sur ses papilles. Décidément, il n'y avait que le café pour lui faire ça. Le café, et…

Il retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, assez loin pour ne pas réveiller le Hippie et posa ses yeux sur lui. Il se rappelait encore de sa réaction à la disparition de la Fille. Il était alors en plein sevrage et l'avait très mal vécut. Cette fameuse nuit, il avait eut une crise de douleurs, et comme à chaque fois, cela le déconnectait de la réalité, et quand il s'était éveillé le lendemain matin, il avait immédiatement remarqué la disparition du membre féminin de la famille, dont il était très proche. Quand il avait comprit, il avait perdu pied. Il s'était mis à hurler qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, qu'elle avait pas le droit de le laisser, de partir comme ça. Pourtant Mathieu avait proposé à la Fille d'attendre afin de faire des adieux en bonne et due forme à toute sa famille, mais elle avait refusé. L'urgence était grande, en effet, de la faire disparaître, les agents de la Nokto pouvant revenir n'importe quand, et dans l'heure même. Mais le Hippie avait vraiment souffert de ne pas lui avoir dit adieu. Et cette fois, même le Patron n'avait pas réussit à lui rendre le sourire.

Buvant une gorgée de café, le Patron passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de l'ancien drogué, qui dormait toujours à point fermé. La boisson brûlante coula dans la gorge du criminel, qui s'en délecta. Toute la maisonnée était paisible, seul les bruits des respirations et des ronflements venaient troubler la quiétude du moment. Même les gens à l'extérieur étaient silencieux. On ne s'y habituait pas, à ce silence. Jamais. Il était à la fois lourd et léger. Lourd car il témoignait de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Léger parce qu'il annonçait un retour à la normale, en quelque sorte. Le silence, le calme… Soudain, un cri strident provenant de la chambre de Mathieu vint le déchirer de part en part. Le Hippie sursauta tandis que le Patron se ruait vers la chambre de son créateur. En arrivant, vite suivit des autres Sommets, il découvrit Mathieu au sol, fixant l'intérieur de son armoire avec des yeux horrifiés. Armes toujours au poing, le Patron s'avança doucement vers l'armoire et écarta la porte du bout de son canon.

Là, roulé en boule au milieu des vêtements, tremblant et apeuré, se trouvait une petite créature. Un petit garçon, les cheveux courts et en bataille, enroulé dans un pull noir beaucoup trop grand pour lui, sale, et seul. Le patron fronça les sourcils en se rappelant du bruit infime qu'il avait entendu cette nuit. Il aurait du faire plus attention… Se maudissant intérieurement, il fixa la petite créature tremblante comme une feuille et se tourna vers son créateur, lui lançant une question muette : « on fait quoi ? », ce à quoi Mathieu répondit en haussant les épaules, l'air impuissant. Passant à côté du Patron, le Geek s'approcha de la boule grelottante et se pencha sur elle doucement, passant délicatement un bras dans son dos afin de le soulever. Sans un mot, le gamer se dirigea, l'enfant dans les bras, vers le salon et le déposa doucement sur le canapé laissé vide depuis le réveil brutal du Hippie. Dans la chambre, le Panda aidait Mathieu à se remettre sur ses jambes.

-Patron ! Comment il a fait pour entrer ? Tu ne devais pas faire le guet ? demanda le créateur à la fois sur un ton effrayé et plein de reproche.

Sans répondre le Patron lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le salon, rejoignant les autres, tous assis à fixer le jeune garçon, qui semblait de plus en plus effrayé. S'asseyant près du Hippie, il se mit à détailler l'intrus. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille semblaient avoir été coupé à la va-vite. Il serrait et desserrait les manches de son pull sale comme un chaton qui sort et rentre ses griffes. Il avait un visage… un visage très fin, délicat malgré la crasse qui s'y était accumulé. Le Patron fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Il était maigre, et sa peau blanche était recouverte de tâches sombres, comme s'il avait traîné dans des endroits trop sales pour lui. A vue d'œil il devait avoir aux environs de huit ans, pas plus. Personne n'osait parler. Personne n'osait poser la première question. Se fut le Hippie qui fit le premier pas.

-T'es qui, gros ?

Le Garçon releva la tête vers le drogué, et découvrit des yeux bleus azur baigné de larmes, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de promener son regard sur l'assemblée. Sa respiration semblait s'être calmée, mais il restait effrayé. Le panda se leva et alla chercher dans la cuisine un verre d'eau qu'il tendit au gamin. Hésitant, ce dernier fini par s'en saisir et en descendit le contenu d'une traite.

-Tu as faim ? demanda doucement le Geek.

Le petit hocha la tête. On lui offrit donc un repas, frugal certes, mais qu'il dévora. Il ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours, il aurait mangé n'importe quoi. Au court de son repas, tout le monde avait essayé de lui poser une question, savoir qui il était, d'où il venait, pourquoi il était là, comment il avait fait pour rentrer dans l'appartement… Mais il ne répondit à personne, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il restait désespérément muet.

Wwwwwwwwww

Dans la pénombre de la pièce close, la jeune femme serra son enfant sur son cœur. Ils étaient là. Derrière la porte. Et ils voulaient entrer. Saisissant un couteau de cuisine, elle saisit la chevelure de l'enfant entre ses doigts, et d'un coup sec et imprécis la coupa. Les cheveux tombèrent en une pluie désordonnée sur le sol de la petite cuisine. Les pleurs silencieux de l'enfant et de sa mère se perdaient dans le bruit des miliciens de l'autre côté de la fine porte d'entrée. Cette soirée avait tourné à l'horreur. Elle passa un doigt presque pensif sur la nuque de l'enfant. Priant pour que leur dernière barrière physique tienne, elle tira la main frêle jusqu'à la chambre et se mis à fouiller la commode. Elle saisit en tremblant un grand pull noir et le tendit à l'enfant, qui semblait comprendre beaucoup trop bien ce qu'il se passait. D'une main fébrile, elle écrivit une adresse et un nom sur un petit bout de papier, et, écartant un pan du papier peint, elle sortit une petite enveloppe. Elle avait tout prévu. Il l'aurait elle, mais jamais elle ne leur laisserait son enfant. Jamais. Elle devait le mettre en sûreté. Elle l'aida à passer le vêtement et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ecoute-moi bien, écoute-moi attentivement, mon cœur. Tu dois aller là, dit-elle en désignant le papier, et ne parle qu'à lui, d'accord ? Donne lui le papier et il restera avec toi, tu verras. Tu vas te mettre dans la trappe et attendre que les méchants soient partis, d'accord mon poussin ?

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues roses d'un mouvement de pouce.

-Ne pleure-pas, chérie, ne pleure pas… Je te promets que maman reviendra, on se reverra, d'accord ?

En disant cela elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler les larmes qui sillonnaient ses propres joues. Elle n'avait pourtant pas d'autres choix, ils savaient qu'elle était là, il fallait qu'il la trouve, sinon, elle ne donnait pas cher de ce qui restait de sa famille… Elle n'avait au fond d'elle aucun espoir de revoir son enfant… Se relevant, elle se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et déplaça le tapis d'un mouvement du pied. Dans l'entrée, les coups sur la porte étaient de plus en plus puissant, et le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite. Elle souleva les planches une à une, s'écorchant les mains, s'enfonçant des éclats de bois sous les ongles. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle devait le mettre à l'abri. La petite cache mise à jour, elle saisit le bras de l'enfant et la tira doucement, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir au fond.

-Ne bouge plus, d'accord ? Ne fait pas de bruit. Ils vont sûrement venir ici, il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve …

-Viens avec moi Maman ! pleura la petite créature.

-Je peux pas, mon trésor, mais fais moi confiance, tout ira bien, promet moi de ne pas faire de bruit.

-Je te promets, Maman…

Un sourire baigné de larme étira le visage de la femme qui sera son enfant une dernière fois, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux et embrassant ses joues humides. Après un dernier regard, elle remit les planches avec soin, puis le tapis. On aurait pas dit qu'il y avait une trappe en dessous, et vu la stupidité des miliciens, elle était sûre qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'idée de fouiller aussi profondément dans l'appartement. Elle passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage et se releva au moment où la porte cédait sous les assauts répétés des agents. C'était fini.

Sous le parquet l'enfant replia ses jambes maigres contre lui. Il faisait sombre dans cette cachette. Au dessus, sur le parquet, on pouvait entendre un grand bruit, et des cris… les cris de sa mère. Serrant le papier contre sa petite cage thoracique, il ferma les yeux et pleura en silence. Son cerveau lui laissait comprendre beaucoup trop bien la situation. Du haut de ses huit ans, sa compréhension du monde extérieur était beaucoup trop élevée. Sa mère l'avait déjà exilé loin de sa famille, loin de tout, et aujourd'hui on la lui enlevait elle. L'enfant se retrouvait sans rien, dans cette cache minuscule, les jambes repliées et serrées contre son torse. Le temps lui paraissait long. Long. Long. Tout ce bruit, tous ces gens au dessus de sa tête. Porter ses mains à ses oreilles lui permit de ne plus entendre. Mais les cris lui parvenaient toujours, il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien à faire que d'attendre, inexorablement, que ça veuille bien finir un jour. Mais bon dieu que c'était long.

Les bruits finirent par s'éloigner. Après avoir piétiné un bon moment au dessus de sa tête, ils n'avaient rien trouvé et avait décidé de partir. Il attendit encore un peu, là, au fond de la cache aménagée par sa mère. Relevant doucement la tête qu'il avait enfoui entre ses genoux, et posa ses mains sur les lames de parquet au dessus de sa tête. En poussant doucement, les planches laissèrent assez d'espace pour hisser son petit corps sur le parquet. Et l'enfant découvrit un vrai champ de bataille. Ils avaient tout retourné, tout fouillé. Ils cherchaient quelque chose, mais l'avaient-ils trouvé ? Passant par-dessus le lit qui bloquait le passage de la porte, il découvrit un appartement totalement vide. Plus aucune trace de vie, ils étaient partit. Et il était seul.

Wwwwwwwwww

L'enfant n'avait toujours rien dit. Il semblait plus en confiance avec eux, mais restait désespérément muet. Rien à faire pour lui tirer un mot. Rien à faire pour savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui. Le Prof s'était d'ailleurs déjà totalement désintéressé de la situation, tout comme Mathieu et le Panda. Le Geek, lui, faisait tout pour satisfaire l'enfant, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à lui tirer un mot. Le Hippie, lui n'avait pas bougé et fixait l'enfant d'un air pensif. Le Patron, lui, tentait désespérément de se souvenir de ce que l'enfant lui rappelait… mais c'était beaucoup trop flou… trop lointain… pourtant ces traits lui rappelaient effectivement quelque chose, quelqu'un, un souvenir… Les grands yeux bleus de l'enfant valsaient partout dans la pièce, sans jamais se poser… Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, Mathieu revint dans la pièce, une serviette dans les bras, et s'agenouilla près du petit.

-Tu veux pas te doucher ? On verra après pour le reste, mais tu va tomber malade si tu reste comme ça…

L'enfant hocha la tête, mais quand Mathieu lui demanda d'enlever son pull sale et humide, il eu un mouvement de recul et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans le tissus. Il avait un air de chaton effrayé, de nouveau… comme si toute la confiance qu'il avait acquise lui avait été retirée d'un coup, et qu'on repartait à zéro. Le Patron soupira… son regard se posa sur la tasse de café du matin, qu'il n'avait pas finie. Le Prof fini par lui tapoter l'épaule.

-Patron, t'as reçu un message, l'anti-milice fait une patrouille ce soir, ils veulent savoir si tu en es…

-Patron ?

Tous se retournèrent vers la source de la voix, fluette et délicate. Une voix de petite fille. Et pourtant c'était l'enfant qui avait parlé.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit simplement l'homme.

Le petit… ou la petite plutôt, apparemment… se leva du canapé et s'approcha de lui. De sous son pull, elle… il… sortit une enveloppe tâchée de boue et la lui tendit avant de commencer à réciter un texte qu'elle semblait avoir appris par cœur.

-Je m'appelle Sara, j'ai huit ans depuis quatre mois. Il y a une semaine ma maman s'est faite enlevée par les méchants, mais avant elle m'a cachée en me donnant ton nom et ton adresse. Elle m'a dit de ne parler qu'a toi et de te donner ça, et que tu m'aiderais. Elle m'a dis que je la reverrais bientôt, mais je sais que c'est pas vrai. Les méchants, ils cherchaient quelque chose chez moi, alors je me suis cachée pour venir ici. Tu vas me mettre à la porte parce que je suis une fille, Monsieur ?

Le Patron et tous les autres restèrent bouche bée. Alors c'était bien une fillette qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Une fillette qui cherchait le Patron. Une fillette seule. L'homme en noir fronça de nouveau les sourcils et saisit le bout de papier entre ses doigts. Pourquoi sa mère l'aurait envoyé à lui spécialement ? Sans quitter des yeux la gamine, qui n'avait pas bougée, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille couverte d'une écriture fine dont l'encre avait coulé par endroit, maculée de tâches de boue. A première vue, elle semblait encore lisible. Il allait commencer sa lecture lorsque la voix du Prof se fit entendre.

-Mathieu… On ne devrait peut-être pas garder une fillette chez nous, si la Nokto décide de revenir…

-Ils sont passé hier, on a du temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent, répondit le Créateur, d'un ton pourtant peu assuré. D'un signe de tête il intima au Patron de commencer à lire la lettre.

Baissant les yeux sur le papier, le patron parvint à déchiffrer l'écriture.

 _Patron,_

 _Tu ne te souviens sûrement pas *** moi, pourtant c'est à toi que je m'ad***se aujourd'hui. Je suis Elen Ma***aut. Mais si, rappelle-toi… ***t je te dis ça, mais au vue du nombre de personnes à ê*** passé dans ta vie, c'est peine perdue. Pour faire si******* s'est rencontré, on à couché ensem*** et tu es parti, évidement. Mais cette lettre n'est p*** lettre de reproche. C'est un S.O.S. Oui, je t'a**elle à l'aide. Pourtant si tu te rap**** *e moi, tu te souviendrais que demander de l'aide, c'est pas mon genre. M*is aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je t'e*** ma fille, Sara. Si tu te demande, c'est moi qui ai coupé ses cheveux._

 _En fait, au mo**nt où j'écris, je suis tranquillement as***e à la table de ma cuisi**, et elle joue tranquillement sur le tapis avec ses jouets. Je suis juste prévoyante. Kordo sème la panique en Occ***nt. On dém***ge souvent, on squatte un peu partout. Je sais qu'ils vont n*us rattraper. Ils me cherch*** Et ils la cherchent aussi elle. Si tu lis ça, c'est qu'ils m'ont eut. Mais je ne v*ux pas, il ne faut abs***ent pas qu'ils la tro**ent elle. Elle est la clé. Protège là, fais en sorte que jamais il ne l*** **uve_

 _Pour le moment n'essaie pas de me retrouver, je dois sûr**** être déjà dans son truc glauque en Suisse, à l'h*ure qu'il est. J'es*ère juste être en*ore en vie. Garde là près de toi, elle te sera ut**e, essaie de les trouver, exp***ue leur, ils comprendront. Et si il te reste de l'énergie et de l'espoir, pense à moi._

 _Elen._

 _Ps : au f*it, S*ra est ta fille. B**ne c***ce._

Le Patron releva la tête. C'était brutal. Trop de questions dans sa tête, elles affluaient, elles rebondissaient partout, et il n'arrivait pas à les saisir. « Ils » ? Qui ça « ils » ? Et où est-ce qu'il devait aller ? La fillette était une clef ? Mais la clef de quoi ? Et par-dessus tout ça, il venait de se découvrir père. Il posa un regard perdu sur la gamine, qui elle paraissait soucieuse. Ce regard si bleu était le sien. Mais il aurait du se rappeler. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait d'Elen, il n'oubliait jamais rien ni personne. Surtout, on n'oubliait pas Elen et son caractère, sa forte tête et surtout sa beauté assez surnaturelle et étrange. Ses cheveux noirs, les traits de son visage… il aurait du se souvenir bon sang. Mais bon, tout ça restait très violent. Il lui manquait trop d'informations, il angoissait. Il tendit la lettre à Mathieu, la main tremblante sous le choc.

L'enfant semblait si fragile. La fillette. Sa fille. Ouah. Il resta interdit un long moment avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. Le Hippie s'agenouilla près de la gamine sans enlever sa main de l'épaule, et dit d'une voix douce :

-Bienvenue dans la famille Sara.

Wwwwwwwwww

La petite créature avait finalement cédé et avait ôté son pull à regret.

-C'est le pull de ta maman, pas vrai, avait dit doucement le Geek.

Elle avait acquiescé et baissé les yeux, mais il lui avait promit de lui rendre son bien une fois lavé. Alors elle avait sourit doucement, avant de reporter son regard sur cet homme sombre en qui sa mère semblait avoir confiance. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. La lettre semblait l'avoir vraiment secoué. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais ça devait être très grave. Bien sûr elle savait qui il était. Sa maman lui avait expliqué, avant. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle avait vu ses amies faire des câlins à leurs papas, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas la repousser et la détester ? Après tout, elle était une fille, c'était dangereux d'être une fille maintenant. Elle se gratta doucement la nuque et, un peu gênée, elle s'approcha de l'homme hagard qui la fixait toujours, l'air perdu. Du haut de sa petite taille de petite fille, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son menton sur son épaule. Un premier pas. Mais il ne bougea pas, et elle s'y attendait. Reculant, un sourire aux lèvres, elle fini par suivre le monsieur qui ressemblait à son papa et qui lui tendait la main. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se laver.


End file.
